A Special Song
by DawnAnn
Summary: He always loved how she played that piano. Especially that ONE song... Written while listening to: Sorrow and Sadness-Naruto SoundTrack


**A Special Song **

Recommended: Read while playing the song "Sadness and Sorrow" from Naruto. 

Hikari sat in the large open room silently playing songs on her piano. She'd been going at it for a while now and the tears that had once been freshly running down her cheeks have long since dried up. She looked out the large window and watched as the rain drops raced each other down the window pane. The ache she felt in her heart has not yet faded but she continued to try and ignore it. She tried to push the memories that flooded her mind out.

"_You know Hikari you play beautifully…" Hidan sat down next to her on the bench and watched her fingers dance gracefully over the keys. _

"_I've always loved playing the piano…" she spoke with such passion in her voice. He sat and watched as her pale green eyes fluttered close when she played the song. When she finished playing the song, she stared down at the white keys silently as the gentle pitter-patter of the rain filled the room once more. _

"_You are something else, Hikari…" Hidan chuckled when she looked up with a shocked expression. "It's not a bad thing…" he cupped her cheek in his warm hand and smiled before getting up. _

"_Hidan…can I…tell you something?" Hikari looked down at her hands nervously._

"_What is it, Hikari?" he studied her expression as he spoke. _

"…_Never mind. It's really unimportant actually." He looked up and gave him a gentle smile. _

"_Idiot." He laughed and walked away from her._

"_I love you…Hidan…" she whispered when he was gone._

There was the sound of the door opening and footsteps.

"Hikari, what are you doing in here, yeah?" Deidara slowly approached her.

"Hello Deidara…" she muttered softly as she mindlessly stared out the large window. A soft roll of thunder rumbled in the distance as it began to rain even harder. She was completely unaware than Deidara was speaking to her until he touched her shoulder.

"Hikari…" he looked into her eyes. She smiled but he could see the immense amount of pain she was feeling through that false smile. "You're an idiot, yeah…" he mumbled. Her eyes slowly opened as she stared back at him.

"An idiot?" she repeated.

"Everyone can see through you…no matter how much you try to act strong…it's stupid, yeah." With that said he walked out of the room once more.

"An idiot…" she whispered to herself, turning back to play the song Hidan had declared as his favorite.

"_Don't be an idiot, Hikari. You play beautifully…in fact this one is my favorite that you play." Hidan gave her a lopsided grin. _

"_Really? Your favorite…but I've barely got it down yet…" she whispered staring blankly at the keys. _

"_You might think that but to me…it's a beautiful song. It's like a lullaby…" Hidan pressed a few keys on the piano. "Now I usually hate sappy sad songs…but Hikari when you play it's beautiful. You have so much talent." Hidan's eyes softened as he spoke to her. "Would you teach me…this song?" _

"_You want me to teach you this song, Hidan?" she was shocked by the request yet happy about it. _

"_I sure do! It would be great to learn it." Hidan pat her on the back with a grin plastered on his face._

"_Well…I guess I can teach you it…" she mumbled slowly. With that response he sighed out of relief and stood up to leave the room._

"_Oh Hikari…what did you want to tell me the other day?" He asked as he walked towards the doorway._

"_I…don't remember anymore." She mumbled. _

"_Alright then, if you think of it…let me know." He chuckled and shut the door behind him. _

"I've finally got the song down…and he's not even around to…hear it…or for me to teach him anymore." She paused to wipe a stray tear off of her cheek but more just kept falling. "Stupid Hidan…you fool…you stupid, stupid fool." She slammed her fist down on the keys on the piano out of frustration.

"_Hikari, hey I gotta talk to you for a minute." Hidan strolled into the piano room, where she of course was. _

"_What is it Hidan?" she turned to face him, nervously pulling her raven black hair over her shoulder. _

"_I've got a really big mission coming up…and when I get back…you better teach me the rest of that song…you got it?" he poked her forehead playfully. _

"_I will…I've been up all night trying to make sure it was perfect…in about a day's time it should be complete!" she smiled up at him gleefully. _

"_Well good. I look forward to learning it." Suddenly he pressed his lips to her cheek. A blush crossed her cheek which caused him to smirk._

"_See you around then, Hikari." He gave a small wave and left the room._

She finished playing the song and stared blankly at her trembling hands.

"I don't…want to play anymore…" she whispered to herself. "I can't play anymore…I just…can't…" tears were now streaming heavily down her flushed cheeks. She held her stomach as she began to sob uselessly. She knew crying wouldn't do anything and she knew she had to keep playing…playing for him.

"_Hidan, Hidan, look at me!" Hikari took his hand and held it to her heart. "Hidan please!" she cried. _

"_H-Hikari…do me…a…" he paused to cough up more blood "a…favor…" _

"_What is it H-Hidan…." Her voice was shaky due to the tears that poured down from her eyes._

"_Don't stop…" he whispered; it was hard to hear him over a rumble of thunder._

"_Don't stop what…" he cupped his face in her hands._

"_Playing…your…m-music…" he coughed up more blood. "That…beautiful…beautiful…music…"_

"_H-Hidan…Hidan…I remember…what I wanted to…t-tell you…the other day…" she struggled to hold back a sob. _

"_What…" his eyes slowly began to close._

"_T-That I…I love you…Hidan…" she squeezed his hand tightly._

"_H…ika…ru…" his head fell to the side as he whispered her name._

"_Hidan…Hidan wake up and look at me! Say you love me back, Hidan, please!" she screamed as she shook him roughly. Her tears mixed with the cold rain that dripped down her face. _

"_Hikari…stop…" Itachi pulled her back away from a now lifeless Hidan. _

"_How could he leave me like this, Itachi? I didn't even get to teach him the rest of the song!" she screamed. "I didn't even get to…tell him…how much…he meant…to me…" he knees collapsed into the mud as she held her stomach and sobbed loudly. "Hidan." She wailed loudly. "You IDIOT, Hidan!"_

His name was the last thing he said to her. Even when he was dying her was still thinking of her music.

"Hidan…" she whispered as she placed her fingers on the key and began playing the song that he had loved so much once more.

"…You are in idiot, Hidan…now…I'll only play for you…and you only…" she mumbled to herself as more tears rolled from her eyes, landing on her hands as they danced across the keys; playing that beautiful lullaby he loved so much…the one he never got to finish learning.

"…I love you…Hidan…"


End file.
